freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
BloodClaw Clan
About Us Hey cats its one of the Bloodclaw Clan medicine cats ShadowFrost here i just wanted to make this to tell you a little bit about the clan now. ^~^ Well as you all know ShatteredStar is the leader at the moment and our deputy is CrookedLeg. So there are all these rumors about how bloodthirsty and vicious we are and how we will attack anyone with no reason at all but that is not true at all we are a very Fun nice and completely awkward clan o^o and yes we are vicious but that is only when we are threatened. we are a great clan ^~^ we hope you will decide to try to love us if you want to join the clan add me ShatteredStar CrookedLeg or LittleCloud Thanks! c History Bloodclaw was made about three years ago, the old members were indeed what you all think we are, cold blooded killers was their only personality. Ive only heard stories of the Clan during the first two years, but when i joined our strongest allies were Eclispe and RavenClan. The leader was Bubblestar, and the deputy was Swiftwind. The top warriors were Bubblestar's kits, and the clan had around 70 members. Slowly after i joined Bubblestar lost some of her bloodlust, and her kits were distancing from her, leaving the clan less deadly and "evil". The clan suffered a hacking, right after becoming max, and Bubblestar became less active due to schoolwork. My memory is mixing up the order of things, but at some point i believe before the hackings Bubblestar was killed. I dont quite remeber how, but when she left to join one of her kits Dark Forest clans, all the senior warriors followed. Swiftstar couldnt handle the stress of leading a dying clan, and stepped down as leader leaving the posistion open for Bluestar. I dont remember who the deputy was at first, but at some point they left and the clan was left without a deputy for many moons. The clan was over half unactive, and i had left to start my own clan which died a month later. Bluestar had no one else she could trust to lead her clan after her, so she chose me as the new deputy. Durring the hackings when Bluestar was almost unactive i kept the clan alive, i gathered members and decided who could and couldnt be trusted with the rank of officer. Bluestar became active again and after some family drama the clan became almost as strong as it was before the hackings. Many seasons later, we heard from a former member that the Black Paw werewolves were swarming DarkmoonClan territory attempting to claim it as their own. Since Ravenflight was the leader of RavenClan, one of our oldest allies, we felt that we needed to save their territory from the wolves. I lead a patrol to their territory and sure enough, the wolves were indeed swarming. It didnt take long for their numbers to detect us, we faced them bravely until the rest of the clan came to help. Me and Bluestar made it clear that we would not allow them to take over the land, it belonged to one of our closest allies, our friends. They attacked, we called allies to help, and our allies called allies. There was very few Darkmoon cats in the fight, but enough of every other clan to over power the wolves. During the battle Bluestar lost four lives, she was left with only one. A long time after the battle my younger sister Littlecloud begged for help in guild chat. She was defending a ThunderClan kit from three TigerClan warriors who were trying to kill the kit. The TigerClan warrios wouldnt back down and we were forced to kill them, to save the kits life. A few days after TigerClan sent a cat (who we later found out was a kit) to kill Bluestar. The kit slashed her throat open and shoves deathberries down her throat, Bluestar didnt know at the time that it was a kit and took the blow. There was nothing our medince cats could do, and Bluestar died. She now lays under the ground at the base of the med den hill. Now we arrive at current time, where I Shatteredstar is leader, Crookedleg is deputy, and we have many medicine cats. Our clan is strong as ever, our warriors are fierce, and our territory s thriving. ~From the perspective of Shatteredstar Ranks Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) {Former: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, & Bluestar} Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicine Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz), Roseeee & ShadowFrost (Catßug) Top Warrior: Littlecløud Allies & Enemies Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonIvyClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, GlisteningIce Clan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, DarkFangClan, FalconClan, & SkyfallClan. Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, WhiteThunderclan, DarkShadowsClan, Nightfall Werewolf Pack, MeadowClan, and many more. Sister Clan: BloodClan War Stance: Against MeadowClan Territory Dispite my previous claim of deneying to share land with anyclan, ive agreed to share land with BloodClan. BloodclawClan still holds power over the land, we're simply giving shelter to a clan with a similar reputation to ours. Theres many more reasons i agreed to share with this particular clan, but i feel whoever reads this can live without all my thoughts. Tresspassers beware, this land is now twice as deadly to stray into. ~luv Shatteredstar Discription Our leader is determind to let the clan thrive, our warriors are strong, our apprentices are promising, our kits are healthy, and our medince cats are smart and fast. We will never give up our territory, and we are fiercly loyal to our allies. Our Fighting Ways What we DO consider Power Playing: *Dodging * "kills" attacks *Using "powers" to kill *Using "powers" to avoid death What we DON'T consider Power Playing: *attacks consisting of more then one blow *long attacks *deathberry juice on claws *thorns/teeth reinforcing claws *Using "ntn" Training Meathods: *Occasionally training will have claws unshealthed *Takes place in training hollow or if camp is at risk of hiding unseen eyes behind the trees it will take place in a lot *When in lots dummies will replace opponets in training